pororogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
ZuNiBiNuTi
|born=13738 UU (Zuna Ponglox) 13741 UU (Ni'ia Ponglox) 13741 UU (Bihar Kjondo) 13741 UU (Oab-Kremp Nulafesh) 13730 UU (X4-M4 Ti16) |fused=13761 UU |died=13761 UU |sex=Male/female/kor fusion |species=Human (Sol Alpha variant) Korlumn Odixx |home planet=Sol Alpha }} ZuNiBiNuTi (/zunibə'nudi/, Standard: , died 13761 UU) was a Human-Korlumn-Odixx quintuple fusion from Sol Alpha. Originally five beings, ZuNiBiNuTi is the only recorded fusion of more than four people in history. Xis subsequent death lead to widespread alarm on Sol Alpha and Sol Beta, and would eventually lead both governments to restrict fusion to two beings. Biography Background The fusion known as ZuNiBiNuTi was originally born as three Sol Alphan humans, one Korlumn, and one Odixx. In her junior year at the Eunena III School of Cybernetics in the Sol Alphan capital of Jarium, human Ni'ia Ponglox met Bihar Kjondo, a Korlumn exchange student from the Pitian Confederacy. The two instantly hit it off and began a romantic relationship. In multiple neurovision interviews, Ni'ia describes their relationship as "an overwhelming gamma ray burst of emotion." Ni'ia and Bihar would frequently go on double dates with Bihar's human roommate, Oab-Kremp Nulafesh, and Oab-Kremp's Odixx fiancée, X4-M4 Ti16. The four became inseparable friends. Witnesses report that not only would both couples constantly obsess over each other, but the affection would include all four of them doting over each other. One mutual friend describes a strange kissing ritual that both couples would partake in: "they'd say this weird chant at the same time, and then all of them would lean in and kiss four lips together all at once. It was just really freaking weird. I honestly felt nauseous after watching it." Ni'ia's older sister, Zuna Ponglox, had recently been fired from two jobs within seven weeks of graduating from Eunena III. Unlike most others, Zuna was not disgusted by her sister's four-being relationship. After being laid off, she suggested that all five of them partake in the relatively new concept of fusion, so all of them could become one consciousness. Ni'ia, Bihar, and Oab-Kremp were interested, but X4-M4 was appalled and threatened to call off her marriage with Oab-Kremp. After a period of shunning and bullying by the other four, X4-M4 finally cracked and agreed to go through with the fusion. Fusion On 32 Uup 13761 UU, the five friends applied for fusion at the Jarium Fusion Clinic. Later that same day, they were approved for the procedure by Dr. Gooooob. Due to the extreme secrecy of the procedure, details of the story become sketchy after the group enters the operation chamber. However, two nurses both later confirmed that X4-M4 had initially resisted the procedure. "She was absolutely rabid," they recalled. "We had to hold her down until Gooooob could subdue her." After four hours, five consciousnesses had been compressed into one. The new being chose to be called "ZuNiBiNuTi"— the first two letters of either their former first or last names. By then, news of the monumental operation had leaked to the public. Broadcast drones and news borgs soon surrounded the clinic, demanding information on the first quintuple fusion in history. ZuNiBiNuTi was dubbed the "darling of Sol Alpha", and Gooooob hailed as a hero. However, it soon became apparent that ZuNiBiNuTi's new consciousness was dangerously unstable. After twenty minutes, xe began babbling nonsense and attempting to eat xis own appendages. After biting an elderly woman's tentacle off, ZuNiBiNuTi was rushed into the emergency room, where xe died six minutes later due to "neural hyperactivity". Gooooob was no where to be found. Reaction & Legacy Following the death of the "darling of Sol Alpha", planetwide panic set in, as many worried that the relatively new fusion process could have unexpected consequences. ZuNiBiNuTi's carcass was cryogenically frozen, and vigils were held in and around Jarium. One week after xis death, ZuNiBiNuTi's eight parents came forward and demanded justice for xim. X4-M4's parents also encouraged violent protests until their "angel baby" was "avenged". Public outcry erupted in many major cities across Sol Alpha as the story gained galactic interest. Many planetary leaders expressed condolences to Sol Alpha and the families of ZuNiBiNuTi, but would not take a firm stance on the issue of fusion. In a statement widely viewed as tasteless by extraterrestrial governments, Sultan Mobdï Rotjo of the Qendär Empire declared that ZuNiBiNuTi was an "abomination of the Noronic worlds" and "deserved to die". Fusions of more than two people were banned on Sol Alpha in 13762 UU and on Sol Beta in 13765 UU. In 13784 UU, Gooooob was found hiding on the Garius Ring asteroid 41 Jalahemp. After being returned to Sol Alpha, Gooooob was strangled to death by X4-M4's father during his trial. ZuNiBiNuTi’s fusion day is now commemorated as a national holiday on Sol Alpha. Category:Sol Alpha Category:Sol Alphan people Category:Odixx people Category:Korlumn people Category:People Category:Fusions Category:Males Category:Females Category:Third gender Category:Korlumns Category:Humans Category:Odixx Category:13000s Category:Dead Category:13700s